Kiss Me
by LeiaPrincess21
Summary: A little oneshot that I thought of while listening to the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer. RemusTonks, their first kiss. Fluffy and cute.


**Just a little something I though of while driving. A little fluffy fic about Remus and Tonks's first kiss. Sweet, sappy and fun. Inspired by the Sixpence None the Richer song "Kiss Me" so listen to that first. I own nothing…not even the inspiration.**

Nymphadora Tonks sat in the kitchen of her cousin's house. It was nighttime and she should be asleep. Sirius would be worried about her if he knew that she never got much sleep anymore. She had never been that close to him until she joined the Order, but now, living in his house, he had become like family. He was like an older brother that always got you into trouble to her. His closest friend on the other hand, was not like a sibling at all.

Remus, she sighed, he was the cause of all of this. It all started when she first came to stay there. He offered to show her to her room. Courteous, she had though, but his kindness didn't stop there. Every time she came into the room he smiled at her, but it wasn't just a normal smile. His smile made her feel like she was seven again and was running after that one little boy that was her best friend and first crush. Then Remus had the audacity to start sitting next to her at dinner. Thankfully her work saved her from breakfast and lunch with him, but she was prone at dinner. He would sit there, next to her and across from Sirius, and would graze her arm with his now and then. And on top of all that he always smelled so delicious, so she wasn't sleeping and wasn't eating because he got her mind all nervous and screwed up.

Tonks laughed at herself. That would be a laugh, she though, telling Sirius she was tired and loosing weight because his best friend smelled so damn good. She moaned and put her head into her hands. You know how you feel; she breaded herself, just react appropriately next time he does something like that. Taking another deep breath she though about how good it would feel to be in his arms. About how nice it would be to just make a move and not over think everything. If I had the chance right now, she though, I would let him know how I feel.

Remus Lupin had been sitting in bed for hours just thinking. Ever since Tonks had come to the house he hadn't been able to think straight. He liked her and had tried to let her know, but this wasn't school anymore and he was out of practice. She probably doesn't even notice you, he though, too old. Groaning he got out of bed and decided to go down to the kitchen to do some thinking. When he pushed open the heavy door, he saw that someone had already beaten him to the punch and was doing some thinking of their own in the kitchen. He tried to back out of the room silently, but accidentally hit the door with the back of his heel. Yelping a little, he started hopping on one foot, holding the injured foot.

Tonks was startled out of her thoughts by a knock and a yelp. Looking up she saw Remus wincing and holding his ankle.

"What did you do to yourself?" She asked, a bit surprised by the kindness in her own voice.

"I just hit my heel on the door, I'm fine really" He said limping over to the table that she now stood next to.

"Do you want some water or anything?"

"No I was just coming down here to think some, can't sleep. You know."

"Yes I do." She had dared to look into his eyes, and for a moment both stared at each other, thinking. It was Remus that realized what was happening first.

"Well I should probably be going ba--"

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tonks interrupted. She still felt the confidence of earlier and thought that she would go on limb, and see what happened.

Lupin stared at her for a moment, mouth open from his last sentence. "Yes." He said after the pause, and with a smile. "How are we going to sneak out though, that painting will start screaming if we open the door at this time of nigh?"

"You were a Marauder weren't you?" Tonks asked with a smile. Remus laughed, then signaled for her to be quiet. He led them to a door on the front of the house, a few levels up, that read, "Sirius Black". Gently he opened the door and motioned her into the room where a sleeping Sirius lay. Barely breathing they crept across the room, and gently opening the window he turned to her and whispered, "I need you to trust me, jump." Tonks only nodded and leapt from the window.

A cushion of air seemed to catch her fall and put her on the ground gently. Remus soon followed, hanging from the ledge for a second so as to close the window before he dropped to the ground too.

"What kind of spell was that?" Tonks asked not being specific at all. Remus knew what she had meant.

"It's a catching spell that we all put outside our bedroom windows so that we could escape and visit one another if the need arose."

"I never knew Sirius slept so soundly."

"Yes that I learned when I was attempting to sneak back to bed after being at the library far too late. I could never fool him, so it was best to not wake him than to depress him by letting him know that I was only at the library and not the girl's dorm. I learned that you can almost yell at him and he doesn't wake." He told her as they began to walk.

"So he never found out?"

"Oh no, when I say almost yell, I meant that I tried yelling and failed. Everyone else was home for the winter holidays and only Remus and I ever stayed. He woke up, heard my excuse, saw the books I had, and just moaned then fell back asleep." Remus laughed at the story and Tonks laughed with him. They had reached the woods near the house and were starting to walk into them when Tonks stopped and looked up that the sky.

"Mmmm, the moon is beautiful tonight." She said.

"I don't think it's ever beautiful." He grumped. Tonks looked away from the moon and into his eyes.

"Why not?"

"IT is the reason I can't be normal."

"Who in their right mind want to be normal? That moon makes you who you are, Remus." He closed his eyes and sighed. The way she put it make him feel warm and happy, and the way she said his name made him feel drunk and wild. "Anyways, I've always thought the moon was so romantic."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Dancing in the moonlight, being free to love and live. I find it amazingly romantic."

"Then dance with me"

"To what music?" she laughed. Instead of responding Remus took her into his arms and began to sway and turn to a silent internal rhythm. Tonks let her head fall onto his shoulder and decided that being in his arms was much better than she had imagined. She lifted her head and looked into his face. "Kiss me." She said. The words had come from her mouth, but it was only after they were spoken that she realized what had happened.

Wanting to panic she began to blush and was about to pull away from him when he stopped dancing. Oh no, she though, I'm so gonna regret that. Tonks started to say something but Remus only pushed a piece of now orange hair out of her face and leaned down closer to her than he had ever been before. Those words were the only encouragement that he had needed. It was not a kiss to break thermometers, but it was the most intimate and enjoyable first kiss that either of them had experienced.

After a few more minutes of staring at the stars they headed back to the house. After a few minutes of deliberation they climbed the uneven brick wall back up to Sirius's room. Being ever so quiet they made it inside and walked to Tonks's door.

"Goodnight." He told her, leaning in to kiss her for the second time that nigh. It made her stomach flip and her knees ache with the need to sit.

"Goodnight, I'll see you at dinner tomorrow." She replied once she had regained her composure.

"Until dinner." He said with a smile, and one final swift kiss. Tonks retreated into her room. Never, ever had she done something so stupid. She had snuck out of a house that was supposed to be nonexistent to the rest of the world, she had wandered about with a man that she had only known for a few weeks, and then she had told him to kiss her. Hm, she though, for something so stupid, I'm sure glad I did it anyways. Remus got back to his room and decided that he had never had a more productive session of late night thinking. Both slept peacefully with their minds at ease.

**O.K. just a little something I felt like doing. Enjoy!**


End file.
